Por ti
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kagami está sufriendo mucho, y la única persona que la puede ayudar a enfrentar aquel dolor es su propia gemela. Oneshot con un ligero KagaxTsuka.


**Advertencia:** Lucky Star y sus personajes pertenecen a Kagami... pero no a Kagami Hiiragi, sino Kagami Yosimizu XD

**Por ti**

La miko menor estaba viendo tranquilamente la televisión y comiendo algunas frituras, cuando la paz es rota por su gemela que llega de forma ruidosa y parecía que estaba llorando, cosa que llamó la atención de la pelilila menor. ¿Kagami llorando? Era inverosímil imaginar a alguien tan fuerte y segura de sí misma como Kagami llorara de esa forma desconsolada y se fuera corriendo a su habitación. La pelilila menor sube curiosa hasta la habitación de su gemela y toca la puerta, pero no recibe respuesta, toca otra vez la puerta y Kagami finalmente responde.

Kagami: ¿Qué quieres?- responde de golpe y se nota en su voz que estaba llorando.

Tsukasa: Soy yo, onee-chan- dice delicadamente la pelilila menor, y recibe como respuesta un golpe en la puerta que la asusta.

Kagami: ¡Déjame en paz, que no quiero hablar con nadie!- la gemela menor hace caso y se regresa a la sala muy triste.

* * *

><p><strong>Más tarde<strong>

Tuskasa estaba sentada en el sofá muy triste, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a la televisión. Era muy triste pensar en que algo pudo haber alterado o lastimado a su gemela, a Kagami, la persona que más admiraba en todo el mundo y su modelo a seguir al ser tan genial, inteligente, hermosa, y tantas cosas... Era doloroso saber que algo la había hecho llorar. Tsukasa misma quería llorar por su gemela.

Aunque la televisión estuviese prendida, para la cuarta hermana todo era un silencio total, un silencio incómodo y hasta trágico que no quería que continuara. La única forma de acabar con esta angustia que sentía la miko menor era hablar con Kagami, no importaba las consecuencias que pudiesen caer sobre ella. Todo era por su admirada y querida hermana.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de Kagami<strong>

La chica de las coletas estaba en su cama abrazada a la almohada, desde que había llegado no ha parado de llorar y lamentarse. Escucha que alguien abre la puerta, y con agresividad agarra la almohada para lanzársela a quien sea que haya entrado, cayendo la almohada sobre el rostro de su gemela que cae en el suelo.

Kagami: ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, TSUKASA!?- bramó la pelilila.

Tsukasa: Sólo quería ayudar, onee-chan- dijo dolida y triste la hermana más pequeña.

Kagami: ¡Pues no necesito de tu ayuda ni la de nadie más, así que fuera!- exclamó histérica y furiosa la pelilila mayor.

Tsukasa: Pero onee-chan...

Kagami: ¡VETE DE AQUÍ Y NO VUELVAS!- la tsundere siente cómo es repentinamente abrazada por su gemela.

Tsukasa: ¡No te voy a dejar, onee-chan!- exclamó llorando la pelilila menor.

Las dos gemelas se quedaron en silencio por un momento que a ambas les pareció nunca terminar. Tsukasa lloraba en silencio mientras abrazaba firmemente a su modelo a seguir, y la chica de coletas dirigía su vista a ningún lado, perpleja al darse cuenta de lo agresiva que estaba actuando con su pequeña hermana, podría haberle hecho daño si se dejaba llevar más por su rabia y dolor. Kagami volvió a llorar por el dolor adicional que le causaba el actuar así con su gemela, con su propio reflejo a pesar de las claras diferencias.

Tsukasa: Tranquila onee-chan, ya todo pasó- dijo la pelilila menor acariciando el cabello de su hermana.

Kagami: L-lo siento mucho, Tsukasa- era el turno de la tsundere de llorar abrazada a su hermana-. Es que estoy muy dolida, siento que se cae el mundo. Esto que siento es peor que si me muriera- la tsundere se oía cada vez más dolida y amarga.

Tsukasa: Tranquila, que yo estoy aquí para escuchar, onee-chan ¿qué pasó?- trató de calmar la menor.

Kagami: Es Konata... ella me dijo que su padre se iba a mudar- dijo mientras lloraba amargamente-, y debido a eso... se la tiene que llevar a ella también. Esa noticia fue horrible, es como si nunca más pudiese ver a Konata.

Tsukasa ahora comprendía la actitud de su gemela, era por Konata. Meses atrás ellas se habían confesado mutuamente sus sentimientos en presencia de la pelilila menor, en una escena que a Tsukasa le parecía hermoso en absoluto, aunque se sentía excluida de la felicidad de su hermana. Kagami y Konata rápidamente se habían hecho muy cercanas y nunca faltaba aquella salida en la que se besaran. Parecía muy feliz la tsundere, y eso también hacía feliz a su gemela, aunque sentía que todo aquello lo tenía que ver de lejos. Ahora Konata se tenía que ir, dejando sola a su amada niña con coletas, y eso produjo una gran amargura en el corazón de ella. Tsukasa se sentía muy triste por el dolor de su hermana, no quería verla sufriendo más, aunque lo que haría ni siquiera lo había imaginado antes.

Tsukasa besó en los labios a su gemela.

La chica de coletas abrió muy grandes sus ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su inocente hermana, pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por separarla, sino que esperó a que Tsukasa se separara por sí misma.

Kagami: ¿Qué... fue eso, Tsukasa?- preguntó perpleja la pelilila mayor.

Tsukasa: ¡L-lo siento onee-chan, yo solo...!- tartamudeó una roja miko menor.

Kagami: N-no te preocupes, no es que me moleste o algo así, es sólo que no me esperaba que... me besaras- la niña de coletas se tocaba los labios con los dedos.

Tsukasa: S-supongo que fue un impulso- dijo aún apenada la pelilila menor-, no quería verte sufrir, tú desde siempre has sido todo para mí, onee-chan; mi modelo a seguir, la persona que más admiro en todo el mundo, la persona más cercana que he sentido, a quien más quiero o que voy a querer jamás, aunque yo no me esperaba que de pronto te besaría onee-chan.

Kagami: ¿En serio me ves así?- preguntó perpleja y sonrojada la tercera hermana.

Tsukasa: Sí. Si te he besado, es porque en el fondo posiblemente te amo, aunque no soy buena para saber cómo son esa clase de sentimientos. Siento mucho sorprenderte así, onee-chan.

Kagami: Ya te dije que no tienes de qué preocuparte- dijo la gemela mayor tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas-, más bien bien creo que te debería dar las gracias por haberlo hecho. Aún cuando todavía me siento muy mal por Konata, lograste... sorprenderme con ese beso, me reconfortaste, y te lo agradezco, Tsukasa- ambas gemelas juntaron sus frentes-. Supongo que debí prestarte más atención, seguro que te sentías sola mientras que yo estaba con Konata sin tomarte en cuenta.

Tsukasa: No importa- posó una mano sobre la mejilla de su reflejo-, a mí no me importaba si estabas con Konata o alguien más, si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy, onee-chan.

Kagami: Entonces supongo que ambas estaremos un poco mal por un tiempo- dijo con tono pesimista-, Konata se va, y no me puedo imaginar un mundo sin ella. No sé si pueda sobrevivir este tiempo sin ella antes de volverla a ver- la tsundere empieza a llorar otra vez.

Tsukasa: Entonces todo lo que hay que hacer es asegurarnos de que Kona-chan y tú no estén del todo separadas- la gemela menor besa la frente de su hermana con cariño, y luego la abraza con dulzura-. Aún si tuviese que cambiar de teléfono, todavía podemos saber cuál sería ese número ¿Qué tal si vamos con Kona-chan y le preguntamos?

Kagami: Gracias por tu apoyo, Tsukasa- la chica con coletas es ahora quien besa en los labios a su gemela-. Siento mucho que no pueda reflejar esos sentimientos que sientes por mí, pero de ahora en adelante confiaré más en ti, te lo prometo.

Tsukasa estaba en slencio, el hecho de que Kagami le besara se sentía mágico. Después de todo sí estaba enamorada de su reflejo viviente, y aquello explicaba la gran admiración que sentía por su gemela, y su sueño de ser alguien que pudiese ayudarla. Ahora ese sueño se había hecho realidad y mucho más que eso.

Kagami: Vamos Tsukasa, hablemos con Konata antes de que se vaya- tomó la mano de su hermana y juntas salieron en dirección a la casa de la peliazul-. Nuevamente gracias Tsukasa, me has dado esperanza cuando creía que todo estaba perdido.

Tsukasa: No fue nada, lo que sea por ti, mi amada onee-chan- sonrió muy feliz la gemela menor mientras salía agarrada de la mano con su hermana más querida.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Este es el primer fic KagaxTsuka que se me haya ocurrido alguna vez, y en serio que vi una gran oportunidad para esta trama, espero que a ustedes también les parezca buena la historia. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, y espero que en los próximos meses escriba mi primer fic largo para Lucky Star.<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
